The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than packages of the past, in some applications. Some smaller types of packaging for semiconductors include quad flat pack (QFP), pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA), flip chips (FC), three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), wafer level packages (WLPs), bond-on-trace (BOT) packages, and package on package (PoP) structures.
An inductor is a passive electrical component that can store energy in its magnetic field. Inductors are used extensively in analog circuits, signal processing systems, wireless communication systems, and voltage regulator modules of power management IC.